Harry Potter and the Amulet of the Founders
by DreamyDracoEyes
Summary: It's the gang's 6th year, and Voldy is up to his old tricks. This time, there's a mysterious amulet involved; the heart of Hogwarts. Voldy will go do anything to get it. Even sacrificing his supporters. OotP Spoiler. DMGW, HPGW, & RWHG. Chapter 1 up!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own, nor am I making any money off of J.K. Rowling's brilliant characters, ideas, etc. No copyright infringement is intended. This fanfic, however, is my own work, though I'm borrowing the characters. I will try to return them in one piece. *grins*

A/N: This is my 1st _real _fic, so please, don't flame! However, criticism is good, and so are reviews! *holds out cookies* I'm also looking for a few betas…I would beta your stories, too. Email me if interested. Dumbledore_student@yahoo.com Enjoy!

Harry Potter and the Amulet of the Founders

By dreamydracoeyes

Chapter 1: The Paranoid and Powerful

The light from the single candle cast angry shadows across the serious faces of a witch and two wizards.

Helga entered at last. She then put a silencing charm on the entire dungeon the moment the door had banged shut behind her. After conjuring a chair, and sitting down, she put away her wand, satisfied.

"Helga, we're in the lowest dungeon in a huge castle," Rowena mused. "and a very _empty_ castle, might I add." Her smirk faded as she saw Helga throwing her daggers.

"I'm just taking precautions. If _you_ lot won't, then I will! It's amazing how many people don't want us to make this school, and some'll do anything to stop it," Helga said fiercely. 

Godric Gryffindor cast a weary look toward the door, as if checking for eavesdroppers. "She's right, you know."

An awkward silence swelled in the air.

"All the more reason to begin, don't you agree?" Salazar asked smoothly.

Salazar was half hidden in the shadows where the pathetic light didn't reach. His words were barely audible, and yet they still echoed throughout the small dungeon and caused shudders among his companions.

The others silently nodded, recovered from the chilliness of his words. "Too right, old friend. Let's begin," Godric said a bit too heartily, trying to lighten the mood.

Helga Hufflepuff did not view herself as paranoid, but many did. She was also highly superstitious. She never spilled salt, and didn't even rise from her bed in the morning without her wand clutched tightly in her fingers. Whenever she became frightened, her slightly frizzy, auburn hair would stick to the sweat on her forehead. It was even said that a rat could startle her into hysteria. 

__

Or that's what people say, Slytherin silently laughed. He wondered how many times he could slowly roam into her head and fill her unconscious thoughts with nightmares before he was finally caught. His attention returned abruptly to the meeting.

"How about you, Salazar?" Rowena was smiling up at him. It was a curious sort of smile, not mischievous as Salazar might have taken it for. Her large almond-colored eyes stared up at him from her short stature. Blond, straight hair fell far below her shoulders. 

__

Your hair doesn't fool _me!_ Salazar thought. He remembered when her hair was so horribly dark that it ruined her delicate, pale complexion that so many were jealous of.

Rowena shifted under his stare, her face beginning to burn.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said insincerely, remembering that he had been asked a question. "But could you go over the options again? I need more time to think it over."

"I'm sure you do! Deciding what you want in your tea is certainly life-changing!" A small smile played across Helga's face, and a portrait on the wall snickered.

"Sugar, milk, –both–?" Rowena asked again, seemingly eager to serve him.

"Straight tea," he answered, not even looking at her. His face was stony. He was still glaring at Helga. 

She quickly turned her attention to her shoes. "Ew, got to get the mud off, yes, sir," she said.

Godric was smiling too. His face did not hold anger, hatred, or disgust as Salazar's seemed to, but a warm, friendly smile.

Rowena bustled out of the room, shutting the door carefully behind her. Her footsteps faded through the hall. Noone spoke for several minutes.

"I don't see how we can get any planning done without–" Helga began.

"–Is it just me or is it drafty in here?" Godric stared at the two faced in front of him.

Not waiting for an answer, he went to the small fireplace and lit it, careful to keep it small. The last thing they needed was someone peering through the window seeing what they shouldn't.

Five minutes later, Ravenclaw returned with a tray. She set down the tea and crackers quickly, as if they were a few ounces too heavy for her frail body to carry any longer.

*~*~*

"So it's decided. Helga's the best at charms, so she'll take care of the stair cases and suits of armor, correct?" Godric glanced around, somewhat daring anyone to contradict him. "Rowena will take care of the furnishings, portraits, and such. Salazar," he nodded in Slytherin's direction. When he didn't receive acknowledgment, he continued. "Salazar will compile a list of all magical children across Britain. And I will tend to the staff and teachers. Do we all agree? Good. If there are any more tasks at hand, we will deal with those."

Helga was the last founder to leave the by now, cold, dark room. She walked purposefully towards her chambers, muttering to herself along the way.

"Blast that Slytherin. He thinks he knows everything! Ha! At least he doesn't know how I will be charming everything. Godric is so clever, coming up with an amulet and all," she cooed fondly. "I wonder why he doesn't want Rowena to know?" 

She held an amulet with several rubies glinting up from the gold up to the torch light on the wall. "_He_ doesn't know that without this, the charms wouldn't last for centuries like they need to. _He_ doesn't know that we will be excepting muggle-borns too. But best of all, _he_ doesn't know Rowena fancies him!" She laughed at her own little joke. 

"Crazy nutter," she scowled, remembering it was Salazar who set her password. _He thinks he's _so_ funny_. She made a mental note to change it.

The moment Helga disappeared behind her door, Rowena Ravenclaw emerged from behind a statue. She had gotten lost. When she had heard Helga coming, she had hidden herself, afraid it was Salazar coming to taunt her about something. She decided to stay hidden when she heard her own name. She never could have imagined what Helga had just said to herself. _She is a nutter! _She smiled.She loved secrets.


End file.
